


Down boy

by mikedodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Down, boy. Be good, be good. You know, that's not how you get what you want.There we go. Good boy."
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Kudos: 9





	Down boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much of a coward to write explicit smut, so take this suggestive build up instead. Heed the tags.

After an evening of drinks and flirting at a nearby bar, Sonny had asked Mike if he wanted to come back to his flat. Mike had nodded almost feverishly, letting Sonny take his hand and lead him out of the back door into the cool city air. A warm giggle bubbled up inside Mike as they walked together, and Sonny grinned back at him.

Now at Sonny's flat, on Sonny's couch, on Sonny's  _ lap _ , another giggle comes to Mike, as he stares into Sonny's wonderful shining eyes and grips onto the shoulders of Sonny's shirt. Mike thinks he might just be in love with him as he leans in for another kiss, enjoying the way Sonny's hands hold onto his waist.

This isn't their first time, and Sonny already knows what to do. It's Sonny's favourite part. As soon as Mike starts getting more excited, Sonny squeezes a little tighter at Mike's waist and speaks;

"Woah, woah, woah." Mike pauses, but doesn't stop pressing little kisses around Sonny's face. "Down, boy. Be good." Sonny speaks again.

Mike freezes, and slowly pulls away while staying seated in Sonny's lap. Mike's cheeks are pink, and he smiles shyly without uttering a word.

"Be good." Sonny says again, watching Mike tilt his head to the side slightly. Sonny can almost hear him convincing him he can be good, but he does not say a word out loud. 

Mike quickly tires of waiting and leans back in again, kissing all over Sonny's face, down his neck and shoulders, and Sonny lets him for a while. Mike clutches at Sonny's arms as he kisses his torso, before stopping when Sonny gently pushes him.

"You know, that's not how you get what you want." Sonny says, watching Mike slowly sit back up straight again. He lets out a slight whimper and gives one more kiss to Sonny's face. Instead of saying any more, Sonny reaches up to Mike's face and cups his cheek, smiling at how Mike leans into the touch and closes his eyes contentedly.

Mike remembers what he wants. He pulls away from Sonny's touch, who watches with interest as Mike climbs off Sonny and the couch, crawls to the floor and sits by Sonny's feet on his ankles with his hands firmly pressed to the floor. Mike looks up at Sonny with wide eyes for several moments, before Sonny runs his hand through Mike's hair.

Moments later, Mike dips his head and nudges Sonny's knee with his face. Sonny parts his legs, but only slightly, so Mike nudges again with a low growl. Eventually Sonny relents with a light chuckle, lifting Mike's chin up with a hooked finger and muttering praise.

Mike crawls between Sonny's parted legs with a satisfied hum, kneeling up and resting his hands at either side of Sonny's hips and pushing his face into the crotch of his work trousers, with the occasional kiss.

"There we go," Sonny sighs, shifting to adjust his position better for Mike, and gently lifting Mike's head so he can unzip his trousers and offer the prize. "Good boy."


End file.
